(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an alkylalkoxysilane compound of a novel structure having an ether group and a dialkylamino group in an alkyl chain of the alkylalkoxysilane and a method for preparing same.
(b) Background Art
Owing to specific reactivity different from that of general hydrocarbon compounds, organosilane compounds are widely used in various fields. For example, chlorosilane compounds are used as a silylating agent or as a packing material in liquid chromatography. Alkoxysilane compounds are used as a penetrable waterproofing agent and alkoxysilane compounds having amine functional groups are used as a coupling agent or a polymer end modifier.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,106,130 discloses use of an alkylalkoxysilane compound having at least two tertiary amine groups in the carbon chain as a polymer end modifier and US Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0152369 discloses use of an alkylalkoxysilane compound having an N,N-bis(trialkylsilyl)amino group as a polymer end modifier. However, when the alkylalkoxysilane compounds developed thus far are used as a polymer end modifier, mechanical properties or dynamic viscoelastic properties are relatively unsatisfactory. It is because the hydrophobicity conferred by the nitrogen atom of the amine group after the end modification is insufficient.
The inventors of the present invention have made efforts to synthesize a novel alkylalkoxysilane compound that can be used widely as a polymer end modifier, a coupling agent, etc. As a result, they have found out that, by using a polymer end modifier further having an oxygen heteroatom having high electronegativity and capable of inducing interaction with silica adjacent to the nitrogen heteroatom of a dialkylamine group, the mechanical properties or dynamic viscoelastic properties of the end-modified polymer can be effectively improved.